


Slow Hands

by thewritingsloth



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Intimacy, One Shot, just two lovebirds, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsloth/pseuds/thewritingsloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa can't believe how soft Clarke's skin is, and how lucky she got to be able to call Clarke hers.</p>
<p>Basically fluffy Clexa cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another super short piece. I'm working on a longer fic with this pairing, but wanted to post this one-shot I like a lot. Hope you enjoy !

Clarke's skin under Lexa's fingertips was the softest pattern the Heda had ever traced.

  
The Skaikru leader was laid on her stomach, her head comfortably rested on a fluffy pillow, her blond locks contrasting with the brown covers of the bed. Both women were bare, a thin layer of sweat recovering them due to their lovemaking.

  
« You're beautiful, Clarke. »

  
The blonde hummed in contentement, a smile tugging at the corner of her full, pink lips.

  
Lexa slowly moved her hands from Clarke's shoulders to her waist, caressing every inch of skin she could find, as if she was trying to memorize the feeling of her lover under her touch.

  
A soft sigh escaped Clarke when the Commander's fingers stroked the curve of her hips. Lexa's lips pressed a tender kiss to the Wanheda's lower back, closing her eyes at such intimacy.

  
Lexa craved this. She needed to feel Clarke's body, needed to hear her heartbeats against her chest, needed the reassurance that she was here, that Clarke was alive...

  
« I love you, Lexa. »

Lexa's heart swelled.

  
« I love you too, Clarke. »

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my quirky adventures at: thewritingsloth.tumblr.com


End file.
